


An Oceanview of You

by stickynoct



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Selkies, Strangers to Lovers, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoct/pseuds/stickynoct
Summary: Daichi's father is a fisherman. He tells him stories from the sea and there's only one of them that Daichi can confirm is real. He meets a Selkie one night, his name is Suga and he's one of the most interesting being Daichi has ever met.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I need you, you need me

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first time to write but I haven't written in a long long time so please bare with me oof  
> Anyway this idea came to me at like 3am in the morning I just had to write it or else I'll loose the idea forever

When Daichi was a little boy, his father always told him stories about the sea. He claimed that giant squids were real and that ghost ships often terrorized their fishing vessel, and he believed them. But there was always his most favorite story of them all.

"Son, have I told you about that time when I met a selkie?" His father said. They're outside their cozy house, sat at a bench his father had placed under an old cherry blossom tree. The spot overlooked the ocean, making the water look like it's magical.

"No. Tell me!" His younger self couldn't contain the excitement.

His father began telling him about how much fish they'd caught that day. They docked at Russia that day so the air was colder than it was in Japan. He volunteered to gather the fishing nets so he could let his crewmates rest early. The docks smelled like rotten fish but he was used to it so he kept on piling the nets until he saw a figure sitting at the end of the dock. He saw a girl, naked and humming as she looked at the moon.

"Ma'am, it's quite cold today. You should head indoors." He said, cautiously approaching her.

"The moon. It feels nice." She muttered.

Once he was close enough, he could tell she wasn't one of them. Just before he could offer his jacket the girl leaped into the water. He tried to look for her but the water was too dark. Worried, he waited for her to appear but she never did. Instead he saw a seal. It was far away from him but he could tell it looked at him. The seal barked as if it was laughing at him and once again dove into the water.

Daichi believed it. When he was a bit older, his father had to take a trip to another country so he was all alone in their house. Every night he'd sneak off to go to the beach just down the road from their house. He'd sit on a rock, bury his feet in the sand and wait. Most nights were uneventful. There was a time when he found a message in a bottle but he was too young to understand what it meant. Then there was a time he thought he finally saw one but sadly they were just dolphins playing in the shallow water.

The human was 14 when he met a selkie. The selkie was 15 when it met a human, young for a human and middle-aged for a seal.

As Daichi was about to stand he heard laughter. He quickly looked up and saw people around his age emerge from the water. They were naked and carrying something in their arms. Fur or something like that but whatever it is, it seemed valuable to then as they carefully hid it behind rocks. One of them was a boy with grey hair and a beauty mark under his left eye.

The boy looked at him curiously. His friends stopped in their tracks almost looking terrified of him. They whispered to one another, Daichi couldn't hear but he could tell they didn't want him here. He stood up slowly but the boy with grey hair approached him.

"You look funny." The boy said, "Why are you pink? Do humans turn pink?". Humans certainly had a strange language but the selkie liked it.

"It's cold." Daichi said. He was lying. The boy in front of him was beautiful beyond comparison.

"Well then this might warm you." The boy placed two hands on Daichi's cheeks, it made him shudder. His hands were colder than he'd expected. "Are you warm enough now?".

He shakes his head and slowly removes his hands from his cheeks. He smiles and says, "No. Your hands are quite cold.".

"Oh. Well, when we do that to each other we feel warm but I guess it doesn't work on humans." The boy shrugs, "My name is Sugawara. You can call me Suga. And you are?".

"Daichi." He says. He'd hate to leave but it's almost midnight and he's getting colder. "I have to go now. It's getting cold and your friends are waiting for you.".

“No. I want to talk to you. You're more interesting than them.” Suga sits beside him, closer than Daichi would’ve liked. “So, do you live around here?”

“My whole life. You?”

“Same.”

“I haven’t seen you around though.”

“Well, you just haven’t looked!” Suga laughs. It’s a cute laugh. Daichi likes Suga’s laugh.

The wind blows a bit harder that time and the sky is turning into hues of purples and oranges. That’s when Daichi knows it’s time for him to go. He tells Suga this and his smile disappears, instead there’s a frown.

"Will we see each other again?" Suga looks like a sad puppy. If he had ears they'd droop.

"Maybe? I'll be here again tomorrow. Will you come?".

"I don't know but I want to!" He said. Daichi looked back and saw the disagreement on his friends' faces.

And with that he simply left. Sugawara watched as he walked away from the beach. He was told not to go past the beach for it was dangerous for their kind to venture beyond the sand. Deep down, Sugawara hopes that Daichi would look back. He wasn't like the humans he saw on the boats. Daichi was smaller, not scary looking and above all he was handsome. Sugawara only hoped that he'd see him again someday.


	2. Where the seal sleeps

Daichi would sit by the beach every chance he got. Since almost drowning as a kid, he didn’t risk stepping into water above his knee. He’d walk by the shore from time to time, watching as his feet sunk deeper into the sand everytime the sea water washed over his feet. Sometimes when he sat on the plane of the rock small crabs would pinch at his feet but they’d scuttle away once he wriggles his toes.

Ever since meeting that strange boy, Suga, he sat at the same spot every night when the weather permitted it, but he never came back. Daichi thought that maybe he wasn’t allowed to go back. After all, if he really was selkie it would be bad if a human saw them. 

When he returns to his house, his father is already there waiting for him in the kitchen. He sits down at the other end of the table as his father watches him with a warm smile on his face.

"Were you waiting for him again?" He asks.

Daichi nods. "Suga said he'd come back. He said that I should wait for him and besides the people at school aren't really interesting to me.".

His father cocks an eyebrow at him. "What about Yui? She likes volleyball too. Why not try and be friends with her.".

"She has too many friends." He says.

His father stands to bring their food to the table. Daichi loved his father’s cooking. It was the best cooking he’d ever tasted. His mind drifts back to Suga again, thinking about how fun it would be to be friends with him, how nice it would be to just be close to him.

“What are you thinking about?” His father says, ending his daydream.

He swallows his food first before speaking, “How do you keep a selkie on land?”.

“You hide their pelt. Without it they won’t be able to turn back into seals.” He replies.

And with that his father tells him about a few more tales. He said that he’s heard of selkies having human families and eventually abandoning them because of being far away from the water. Selkies get depressed when they're far away from the sea. Daichi thought he’d make his partner the happiest being on earth. He smiled at himself at the thought of that.

A few years passed. Daichi graduated from college and got a decent job at a city an hour away from where he lived. It was all going according to plan until his father grew sick from pneumonia. It was a common disease for the elderly but it didn’t cross his mind that his dad would get so sick easily. After all, he spent most of his life at sea so he was strong.

It wasn't long until his father passed. It was quick and peaceful. His father was asleep when he passed so there wasn't any pain involved and Daichi was happy his father died a peaceful death.

Now that his father is gone the house seems lonely. Daichi quit his job after that. He was too sad and unmotivated so he quit. He spent the rest of his days by their house sitting on the bench where his dad told him tales about the sea. 

On one night, he spotted a few dolphins swimming near the beach. With the dolphins were seals. They looked like they were playing so Daichi decided he wanted a closer look so he jogged towards the beach. He hid behind a huge rock and watched as the seals came closer to the shore.

To his surprise, they all stood up right using their tail fins just like how humans would use their legs. Slowly, they shed their fur and revealed human skin underneath the thick blubber. It felt like the world froze when Daichi laid his eyes on the silver haired one. It was the selkie he met when he was younger.

Suga looked so beautiful. The way he brushed his wet hair back looked so majestic that Daichi was surely enticed by him. Then something came to his mind, an idea. He watched as the group hid their pelts behind rocks, careful not to damage them. Silently, Daichi made his way to the rocky area of the beach where the selkies hid their pelt. When the selkies were playing along the shore he took that chance to grab Suga's. He quickly returned to his house and hid it in a trunk, scattering dried flowers to mask the fishy smell.

He waits for half an hour until he comes back. They should be done playing by now so Daichi would expect Suga to be looking for his blubber and he was right. He looked panicked and that somehow made Daichi feel bad but he pretended he didn't think that and walked towards him.

"Hello?" He shouts at him from a distance.

At first Suga looks terrified, as if he's seen a monster but his expression softens when he recognizes him. "Daichi?! It's really you!". He almost jumps in excitement. 

"I didn't think we would meet again." Daichi says, smiling at him.

"Me too! I convinced my friends if we could come here again and they agreed. But I'm having a bit of a problem right now.” His voice came softer by the end of the sentence, looking down at his bare feet.

“What is it?”

“I lost something. It’s very important to me.” He shook his head, feeling more and more unsteady on his feet the longer he stood.

“I’ll help you find it then.” Daichi offers.

Suga looks back to the water where his friends were. A couple of heads bobbed on the water, watching him. He shook his head again, “I don’t think we’ll find it even if we looked.”

The look on Suga’s face was like a punch to Daichi’s gut, but he fought the guilt and offered a small smile, “Why don’t you stay with me for a while? It’s getting dark, we won’t be able to find it by tonight.”.

“That’s very kind of you.” Suga finally smiled. 

“C’mon. You can borrow my clothes when we get to my house.” Daichi removed his jacket and draped it over Suga’s bare shoulders. He holds a hand out after he does this. “I live alone so it’s okay.”

The selkie took his hand shyly, following behind him as they left the beach. Suga has never left the beach so the rough cement felt weird on his feet. He would trip over his own feet from time to time because of this.

Once they were there, Daichi opened the door to his house. Suga curiously looked around as he went inside. He didn't think human dwellings were this pretty inside because from the outside he thought it looked like a box with a triangular top which looks pretty boring to him. But he was wrong, Daichi's house looked amazing.

"You'll get cold like this. Go take a bath so you could get the salt off your hair." Daichi says as he leads him to the bathroom.

He tells him which one is the shampoo and the soap as well as where the towels were and how to control the water's temperature. Suga was like a kid seeing everything for the first time, well he really was since he spent most of his time underwater.

After that Daichi left the bathroom to grab some clothes for Suga. He tried to look for his clothes when he was younger since his current clothes would be too big for his smaller frame but then he remembers he donated his old clothes to families that needed it after a typhoon hit them. He sighs and just grabs a cotton shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

Upon going downstairs he could hear soft singing. It’s a soothing, gentle melody kinda like lullaby. Before he returns to Suga, he makes sure to throw a few more dried flowers into the trunk just to make sure the smell doesn’t slip out.

"I'm coming in. Are you done yet?" He says, knocking on the wooden door twice.

"I guess so. My hands are all wrinkled." He says.

Daichi chuckles at that and proceeds to enter the bathroom to set his clothes on the lid of the toilet. "Your clothes are here as well as a towel. I'll be at the kitchen when you're done."

There’s salmon in the freezer and enough ingredients to make it’s creamy sauce. Daichi decides to cook that and rice enough for them to eat. He lets the fish defrost while he preps the sauce.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and close followed by foot steps against the hard wooden floor.

"These clothes are itchy." Suga says.

"You'll get used to it, I promise." Daichi replies. He has his back against him since he was busy stirring the sauce for the salmon.

Suga sits at the table and asks him about the silver box and the white rectangle beside it. He's never seen human stuff working before. All he saw were the ones at the bottom of the sea covered in barnacles so it wasn't that interesting.

After Daichi cooks the food, he teaches Suga how to use the utensils in front of him. Suga then complains and says that eating using his hands would be a lot easier but Daichi then tells him using utensils is a thing humans do to keep their hands and food clean.

He finds it amusing how Suga was having a hard time holding the spoon and fork so he goes to him and shows him how to properly hold it. Suga asks a lot of questions regarding it. He says it feels uncomfortable to hold a spoon and fork then Daichi repeats his words by saying it's for sanitary purposes.

After dinner he lets Suga roam the house. He could hear him talking to himself and even giggling, he sounded so cute. Daichi cleans the dishes and the dining table before preparing the bedroom Suga was going to sleep in. He didn't want him to sleep on the couch so he fixes his father’s room. There wasn’t much in there since his father was always at sea. There’s some fresh sheets in the cabinet so he lays that on the bed then goes downstairs to look for Suga.

The ash-haired boy was standing in front of the TV, staring at the photos that hung above it. The photos were pictures of Daichi’s father and a few photos of him from his school days.

“Him. Who is he?” Suga asks, turning to Daichi.

“That’s my father. He was a fisherman. He died a few months ago.” He says.

“Oh I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Suga looked like he was about to cry so Daichi stops him and tells him that it’s okay. He shouldn’t worry about it.

After that he tells him it’s night time and that it’s time to sleep so he leads Suga to the room and tells him to come to his room if he needs anything. Daichi stays with him for a while to watch him express his happiness at how soft beds were. Suga was really like a child.

He leaves when Suga finally sleeps. The view of the ocean from his bedroom window reminded him of what Suga really was. There’s a wave of guilt that hit him when he looked out. There were seals floating by the shore, far enough that humans won’t be able to reach them but close enough that they could see if their friend was coming back. Daichi just shut the curtains and lied down on his bed, letting sleep eat him and his feelings away.

That same night Suga woke up in the middle of the night. He was cold even with a blanket covering him. So he goes to Daichi’s room. He was covered under a blanket too. Suga thought he might be cold.

“Daichi? Are you awake?”

There’s a groan that erupted from him as he turns towards the wall, away from the edge of the bed. Suga tilts his head in confusion. Daichi seems to still be asleep but Suga thinks it’s not bad for him to lie down beside him. So he does and slowly pulls the blanket over him as well.

Daichi feels the bed dip beside him so he turns around and is met with Suga’s honey brown eyes. There’s a small smile on his lips that appeared when he opened his eyes.

“What’re you doing here?” He asks him, rubbing the sleep off his eyes so he could see him better.

“I was cold. Are you cold too, Daichi?” Suga replies.

“Even with the blanket you’re cold?”

“I’m used to sleeping with my herd. We keep each other warm. So, is it alright if I sleep with you?”

Daichi just nods, hoping the blanket would hide the blush appearing on his face. Suga whispers a thank you then kisses Daichi on his cheek before snuggling against him. It wasn’t a particularly cold night but for Suga it was. Daichi thinks if Suga likes this, living his life on land as a human rather than a seal who's always submerged in water. Either way, he made a promise to himself years ago and that is to make Suga the happiest person on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I didn't wanna write half assed story so I took my sweet time  
> Also got a ton of school work to finish so that made me write a lot slower ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> If you see mistakes feel free to comment ;-;


End file.
